1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductors, and more particularly, to SRAM devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An SRAM device, like a DRAM device, is a volatile device that cannot maintain stored data without power. The SRAM device is a random access memory device that can access any location. Unlike the DRAM device, the SRAM device is a static device that doesn't need a refresh and is advantageous in operation speed and power consumption compared with the DRAM device. The SRAM device is being widely used in a portable electronic device like a cache memory or a cell phone.